1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejecting apparatus and a fluid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type printer has been used that forms an image on a medium such that a drum holding the medium on its outer periphery is rotated and a fluid such as ink is ejected on to the medium from a head. In a case where an ultraviolet curable ink is used for a fluid ejected from the head in the above fluid ejecting apparatus, ultraviolet light is radiated to a medium on the drum in order to advance fixing of a fluid deposited on the medium. JP-A-2007-320236 is an example of the related art.
When the drum is irradiated by the ultraviolet light, the drum is heated. As a result, the drum may be expanded by the heat so that the outer diameter possibly varies. When the outer diameter of the drum varies, a distance between the surface of the drum and the head also varies. When the distance between the surface of the drum and the head varies, the position of a fluid deposited on the medium varies. The variation in the position of the fluid deposited on the medium may cause a problem that a deformed image different from an intended image is formed on the medium.